


Cabin Fever

by DesMurphk



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Age Difference, Lemon, M/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: Before: The group finds themselves caught in a bit of a bind. Fortunately they shake off a zombie hoard and another couple miles off they find refuge in an old campgrounds.Now: The group splits off into multiple cabins. Except for 10k and murphy who end up finding the only cottage by a river to themselves for the length of their stay.





	Cabin Fever

*The awkward part around the end right now is going to change

—————————————————–

After the team had got a ways away from their most recent encounter with a zombie hoard, the sky was clear and it was easy to see that it was actually a very nice day out. Relieved and pretty worn out they stumbled along towards a dirt path through a forest. 

Addy is the first to speak. 

“Cabins?”

“What you say guys, set up here for the night?” asks Warren.

“I call Mudge Cabin!” shouts Doc first.

“Me and Cassandra are taking Murglow,” states Warren.

“Dibs on Shaplur!” yells Addy with Mack following close behind.

“So I guess we’re going with Doc then,” Murphy says gesturing to 10k and then the cabin’s direction. 

“Oh no, you’re not sticking me in a cabin with Our Savior and his greatest enemy! Sorry, kid. You’re on your own.”

“Doc!” the late teen cries offended and in disbelief.

“What are we supposed to do!?! Sleep on the ground?” Murphy asks.

“Guess so!” Addy answers in amusement. 

Murphy looks over at 10k who is already glaring at him while slowly walking pass all the cabins, following the river next to them into the tree line.

The blue man follows in a huff, dragging his feet, but secretly a little pleased he’s not the only odd one out.

-

Only half a mile or even less into the forest, they’re in luck after all. A gray cottage stands just a few feet away from the river. Besides one busted window, it looks to be in pretty good shape. They go inside, stealthily checking each room with guns at the ready. The coast is clear, though it looks like whoever was here before was out in a hurry. They pushed all the clutter off the kitchen table and put their bags and weapons down.

“So… this a pretty nice surprise, right, kid?”

“Don’t call me ‘kid’,” 10k grumbles as he stalks towards the small love seat in the living area. He throws his body down on the couch and closes his eyes. 

“I take it I can have the bed then?”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever.”

“Alright, then…” Murphy says with a mildly satisfied smile. He walks to the bedroom and looks around to find the bedroom window is the one that is broken. Hmpf. He could fix that, but… it’d be so much easier just to sleep on the floor in the living room with that particular door closed. He walks back out, closes the door and puts a chair against it. He finds a blanket in a linen closet and grabs the other small pillow at 10k’s feet. The teen shuffles away while grunting in annoyance. “Just grabbing this, ki-10k. You can relax.” He arranges a spot for himself on the other side of the small coffee table. “I’ll just be over here.”

The teen only gives another quieter grunt in response. 

Murphy can’t get comfortable.

“It’s a little odd, ain’t it?”

10k gives a long sigh and then asks “…What is?”

“No bodies, no zombies… in the whole camp as far as we have seen. Well, I assume since no one said anything, anyway, and this place is…” He trails off for a second as he picks up a plate with forgotten food of some sort. “…Clean, he finishes his previous statement. “So who cleared it?" He says as he takes a few quick steps and then tosses the plate along with half a can of beans to the kitchen sink. 

All he gets in response was a, "Hmpf… who knows? Can I sleep now?”

“Aw, but I only just got you to talk,” Murphy says in a teasing voice.

“Hm…”

Murphy chuckles and then goes to grab any other covers he can find out of the closet. When he gets back to lay them out, 10 is already snoring softly.


End file.
